


Both

by hippocrates460



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Explicit Consent, I know I'm not the only one that saw the biting thing coming from a mile away, Other, Relationship Negotiation, loads of sex, many feelings, venom and eddie are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/pseuds/hippocrates460
Summary: Eddie and Venom get to know each other and find a way to bring coexistence to... something else.





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Lilian for being a joy and an inspiration and for cackling at shlapping noises with me.

“Wait,” Eddie tells the echoing room of his new apartment. “If we’re a we, does that mean we’re one or two?”

 **“Both,”** Venom sighs, long suffering.

 

The first time Venom and Eddie fuck is after Eddie has one too many drinks with a camerawoman after they nail a _really_ good story and he actually likes working with her so he knows he shouldn’t but... The drinks thing. She’s also hot as hell, and she kisses wet and sloppy, and all attempts to regret it in the morning go out the window when Eddie spots a truly spectacular dildo on her nightstand and she catches him looking at it.

“If you want...” She says. And Eddie wants. Oh how he wants. She takes her time, makes him talk her through it.

“Not my first time,” he groans, “no need to go slow.” Venom’s been quietly lurking for a while, vaguely interested, in the same way he likes to watch Eddie shave and tank and do strange human things. When Eddie pushes the gorgeous woman down into the mattress and rises, thighs quivering, before sinking down slowly, all the way, Venom comes alight with attention.

 **“Eddie what are we doing?”** He asks.  **“What is happening what are we doing.”**

“Oh fuck,” Eddie groans, and the woman fucks into him a little, which makes him want to cry a lot. _“Venom just be quiet and enjoy the ride.”_

 **“This is great.”** Venom, **“this feels good for us, this feels fantastic, this human is wonderful.”**

“Yes, wonderful,” Eddie groans, and he rides her deeper, hard cock inside him, her groaning and crying as his movements move the base of the dildo against her. “This gonna make you come?” He asks her. She's flushed and happy, keeps putting his hands back on her boobs so he can squeeze them.

“Just keep fucking,” she orders, and he does, riding her, too far gone to pretend not to be totally and completely into it.

Venom tries again, **“Eddie.”** And Eddie tries to shush him in his mind while keeping his rhythm and also just luxuriate in the whole being solidly filled and engaged with a very sexy person thing.

When Eddie comes it’s with Venom screaming in his mind that this is what they should be doing all the time, and the lovely camerawoman has to pull him down and fuck up into him hard and fast while he hangs on for dear life.

It doesn’t occur to him until days later that maybe he should have told her she was having a threesome. At least she told him not to make it weird by being clingy and they’d both had a good laugh about how some amazing experiences should still not be repeated.

 

**“If there are two types of humans and three types of wanting other humans, what are you?”**

“Those are the _main_ types, just because the majority of humans is man or woman doesn’t mean that it works that way for everyone.”

**“But which one are you? And which one should I be?”**

“I am a man, a he. And you can be neither. Or both.”

 **“Both,”** Venom decides. **“Which ones do you like?”**

“Both.” Eddie answers, “either.”

 **“Humans are so weird. Which one is Anne?”** Venom complains. **“And what are laws again?”**

_“Should I tell him? That he’s fucking both of us?”_

**“We are one,”** Venom answers, eager to get to the main act.

 _“Sure,”_ Eddie kisses the man deeper, enjoying the feeling of beard against beard, _“but do you remember what we said about consent?”_

 **“Sexy,”** Venom lets a tendril brush the skin above Eddie’s hip and Eddie shivers. **“Tell him.”**

“Hey,” Eddie says, out loud this time, “full disclosure.”

“You have AIDS? Are you going to cry?”

“No,” Eddie frowns.

“Then shut up,” he grunts, and he pushes Eddie’s pants further down so they can rub their dicks together. Eddie fishes a condom and some lube out of his pocket and hands it over.

 **“He doesn’t want to know,”** Venom sings in his mind, and Eddie lets himself get turned around and pushed against the wall of the gross stall, pushes back his ass, and sighs when the guy pushes in.

 **“Not big enough,”** Venom complains, but Eddie is enjoying the hand around his cock, the feeling of wet balls slapping together. **“Where’s the other one? That was a good human. Bigger too, harder.”**

 _“Fucking fix it then,”_ he tells Venom, and immediately Eddie and the man pounding into him groan, deep and satisfied. Having a symbiote is fantastic.

“You’re so tight,” the man grunts, and Eddie feels full and fucked, all the right spots getting hit. “You like that don’t you?”

Eddie can only groan, and Venom chimes in: **“if you ask him to bite you maybe he’ll stop talking.”**

 _“You’re the one that likes biting,”_ Eddie thinks, and he feels hot and heavy satisfaction in his stomach at the idea, not all Venom’s either. Unfortunately, the man can’t read minds.

“Fuck yeah,” he says picking up speed, “you like getting fucked by my hard dick, my big cock?”

Eddie and Venom snort out loud at the same time, and thank god the man can’t see his face because he takes it as assent and comes grunting and gripping Eddie’s hips. Venom gets even bigger inside him and ripples over his dick so Eddie comes too, panting and still laughing.

 **“Get out of here before I eat him,”** Venom demands.

 _“Oh dear,”_ Eddie thinks but he could do with some kebab too, so he tucks himself back into his pants and leaves the other man panting and half-naked, with a friendly clap on the shoulder.

 **“I am dear,”** Venom sounds vindicated and Eddie doesn’t have the heart to tell him he didn’t mean the dear as in dear and anyway he kind of did mean it. So no harm done.

 

 **“Do you do this often?”** Venom asks while they’re making their way out of the bar. **“Is this like using the bathroom? Or is it like ice cream?”**

_“Not very. Used to do it with Anne but she’s got someone else now. And it’s more like ice cream than like using the bathroom. Something I want to do.”_

**“She smells better than this last one.”**

“Don’t eat Anne,” Eddie says, accidentally out loud, and the person crossing him on the sidewalk gives him a very strange look.

 **“Don’t eat Anne,”** Venom complains, **“don’t eat the cat either. Don’t eat that rat, that’s too many fish. You’re a dictator.”**

 _“And you’re watching too much TV,”_ Eddie can’t help his smile. _“Next time we’ll go for a woman, alright?”_

**“Thought you didn’t care.”**

_“I don’t much,”_ Eddie shrugs, and he really needs to get a hold of his facial expressions and body language while talking in his head, _“but they tend to smell better.”_

 

Work ends up being so busy with interviews and travelling and far too many deadlines that Eddie has little time to even jerk off properly. After weeks of nothing more interesting than a shower wank Venom rebels.

 **“This appendix is bothering me,”** they complain, with a quick slap to Eddie’s dick.

“Hey,” Eddie slaps the tentacle back. “Don’t slap me.”

**“You promised me one that smells nice.”**

Eddie was looking forward to a night of working on his latest article while Venom watches TV from the back of his head. They’ve finally worked out a system where Eddie buys sardines for the big tanks in the corner of the living room and Venom eats them like Eddie snacks on popcorn. It’s a little odd, but definitely not weirder than almost everything else about sharing your body with a symbiote.

With a deep sigh Eddie gets his coat and keys, and not twenty minutes later they’re walking into a bar.

 **“Even this building smells nicer,”** Venom comments, happy as ever. It takes a bit longer, but soon enough Eddie is following a nice girl out and down the street. She lives just around the corner and Eddie is so absorbed in the proceedings that he forgets until suddenly Venom goes: **“so no eating, but licking is ok? Should have told me.”**

 _“Fuck,”_ Eddie thinks, _“give me a second.”_ He is buried between her legs, they’re both entirely naked and spread out on her bed which, true to form, smells like clean laundry and girl deodorant. Eddie looks up, wipes his face a little with the back of his hand and goes: “Look I’m sorry for not bringing this up earlier but I share my body with an alien called Venom and he’s here too and I just figured I should – ”

“If you don’t get back to eating me out right now I will kick you in the face,” the girl threatens, angelic blond curls standing out every way and pure determination on her face.

“Alright,” Eddie mumbles and he does get back to it. He needs to work on his delivery, clearly.

 **“You didn’t tell me this is eating,”** Venom sounds very pleased with themselves.

 _“You can lick,_ ” Eddie concedes, and he feels Venom’s tongue work its way into the girl, whose hips lift off the bed as she screams and pants.

 **“I have a very good tongue,”** Venom decides, **“can I bite too?”**

 _“Absolutely not,”_ Eddie tells them, and he moves up the bed to kiss the girl. She grabs his dick, pulls a condom over it, and guides it into herself, and the sweet tightness nearly kills him.

“Let me turn around,” she says, right as he’s getting close, but Eddie moves back to let her turn, and she hangs onto the sheets, hips up and back, as he fucks her. “Harder,” she demands, “slap my ass,” and Eddie complies. She comes again and Eddie comes soon after, the ghost of the sensation of Venom’s tongue licking his crack slowly lingering.

**“Don’t sleep,”** Venom demands, and Eddie’s eyes fly open again. He’s wrapped around the girl, who did pass out, the sheets are a disgusting mess. **“Hungry.”**

“Alright, alright,” Eddie mumbles, pushing himself up to sitting, getting his clothes back on quietly, and tucking the girl in before leaving. She’ll be sticky but at least she won’t be cold.

 

 **“I have questions,”** Venom demands, when the worst of their hunger is sated.

 _“Go ahead,”_ Eddie thinks, still chewing.

Venom somehow projects the sound of taking a deep breath into his mind, and gets going. **“Is the human necessary? How often does the appendix need to be satisfied? What are the rules about licking? I thought you said no slapping?”**

 _“Alright,”_ Eddie interrupts, _“let me get these first. The human isn’t necessary, you remember the shower. The appendix is called a cock or a dick or a penis, please use those words.”_

 **“How often?”** Venom demands.

_“As often as I want to. Licking is generally alright, but it’s always good to ask, slapping is something you should ask first, as is biting.”_

**“There could have been biting?”** Venom roars, and Eddie nearly drops the rest of his food.

_“Yes, dammit. Be quieter please. Sometimes biting and slapping leaves marks, some people don’t like pain. Not everyone has a Venom to fix them up when they get bruises.”_

**“We don’t bruise.”**

_“No, we don’t.”_ Eddie stuffs the last fries into his mouth and balls up the paper bag.

 **“Can I bite you now?”** Venom asks, right as Eddie is throwing the balled-up wad of greasy paper, and instead of going in the trash, it lands three feet to the left. The guy behind the counter shoots him a look and Eddie decides it’s time to go. **“You have to say yes, Eddie. I can’t bite you if you don’t say yes.”**

 _“We can do whatever you want if you will just please wait until we are home,”_ Eddie begs and he doesn’t need Venom to manifest as a face to see milky white eyes and endless sharp teeth in a wide grin.

 

The road home is torture, Venom has discovered the joy of licking and flickers their tongue against Eddie’s ear, then between his toes, under his armpit. _“Stop it_ ,” Eddie hisses.

 **“This is not biting,”** Venom points out, **“I could be biting.”** To prove the point a row of teeth scraped the inside of Eddie’s underarm, and now Eddie is hard _and_ covered in goosebumps.

“Fuck,” Eddie curses, he can _see_ their apartment, he’s so damn close to not making a fool of himself in public, but Venom hears. Of course they do.

 **“Fuck is this one,”** they say, a tendril sweeping up from behind his balls. Pushing at his ass.

“I know, I know, I know,” Eddie mutters. “Not until we’re in the bedroom, come on help me out.” He’s fumbling with the keys now and Venom takes over, and Eddie feels it like his skin is being covered in Venom. Slippery and warm. Venom opens the door, takes them upstairs, uses long tentacles to close the curtains, take off all of his clothes, and get Eddie face-down on the bed, arms and legs pinned in place.

“Ve-nom.” He tries again, “listen to my words.”

“I promise,” Venom says, and it’s weird to hear them outside of his thoughts. Venom crawls out through his skin and Eddie turns his head so they can see each other. “You like my face,” Venom teases, and all Eddie can do is smile.

“It’s grown on me,” he says, finally. “You can bite and lick and fuck, but you need to stop when I say stop.”

Venom grins their unholy grin and disappears from Eddie’s field of vision, so he focuses instead on relaxing, breathing, anticipating. He didn’t expect Venom to start at his feet, but the pointy tongue winds in and out between his toes. Immediately he feels tentacles push him down more firmly, and then teeth start to scrape the skin of his right buttcheek.

“How many faces do you have?” Eddie groans, pushing his erection into the mattress, resisting the urge to shudder.

“We are well-fed,” Venom answers, suspiciously close to his ear, “we can have as many faces as we want.”

“Give me a hand,” Eddie suggests, while his skin is scraped and licked and teased, “by my face.”

Thick fingers wrap around his jaw and Eddie wriggles a little so he can suck two of them into his mouth. _“How does this feel for you?”_ He thinks because speaking would be messy right about now.

“You always feel good to me Eddie,” Venom hisses in his ear and Eddie has to actively push down his curiosity for a second, now’s not the time to ask about experiencing arousal and a desire for sex in aliens. He just sucks harder, and Venom bites down on his shoulder, traces a claw up from his knee. Heals him immediately after.

 _“You can heal me when we’re done,”_ Eddie thinks. _“I’d like to see before you do.”_

The sensation of intense confusion washes over him, **“blood is bad.”**

_“In a fight yes, but we are not fighting.”_

“What are we doing?” Venom asks, as they slip the tip of a tentacle in Eddie’s ass. Eddie has work to breathe through the intrusion, the biting, the licking, the scratching, and whines when Venom pushes in further. “Bad?”

 _“Good,”_ Eddie promises, still sucking on two clawed fingers. _“Move in and out.”_

Venom lazily pushes in until Eddie almost can’t stand the pressure anymore, then pulls out, a little faster. “Like so?” They hiss, licking the shell of Eddie’s ear.

“Is this – argh,” Eddie tries to speak around the fingers in his mouth and finds he can’t, _“is this something you want? Is this good for you?”_

“We like it,” Venom hisses, pushing Eddie up so he feels suspended in mid-air, wrapping tentacles around the front of his body too, teeth scraping his nipple. Eddie fights and pulls at his wrists and ankles, but he’s not given a lot of room to move and somehow, it’s making him ache and want.

 _“So good,”_ Eddie thinks, even though he wanted to ask if Venom likes this as much as he does, and all thoughts are gone when tentacles wrap around his waist and start teasing at the skin around his leaking cock. His thoughts turn into one steady stream of touchmetouchmetouchme, and Venom breathes into his neck, hot and heavy. His balls contract in response and he’s so close now, his stomach clenching, so close. Venom moves the tentacle in his ass faster, in and out, fucks him deep and good, adding texture when Eddie actively imagines the insane dildo one of his exes used to have that looked like an octopuses’ tentacle. It feels so good, his skin on fire everywhere, teeth sinking into his hip, a tongue still playing with his ear, that when Venom wraps around his dick like a vine, Eddie comes screaming and twitching, still suspended in the air.

“Oh fuck,” he mutters, as Venom lowers him down onto the mattress, the dirty sheets pushed away. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he breathes, grabbing onto a tentacle that’s being reabsorbed into his skin. “I need you to hold me,” he finally manages, thinking of warm heavy blankets and the weirdly empty sensation of having come so hard he’ll be sore tomorrow. Venom complies, manifests as a large muscled man with a scary face and wraps Eddie up in a bearhug. It’s perfect.

“Eddie?” Venom asks, quiet and almost shy.

“You don’t have to look human for me,” Eddie promises, and Venom softens around the edges, becomes indefinable in the way deep sea creatures are. “I’m alright.” His voice is hoarse, he’s covered in bruises and bites and probably more than a few scratch marks and he feels completely at ease.

 **“We enjoy stimulating nerve endings,”** Venom says finally, safe inside Eddie’s mind. Which makes a remarkable amount of sense. **“Now answer my question.”**

Words are a little beyond what he’s capable of right now, so Eddie just thinks of a question mark.

**“What was that if not fighting?”**

“Masturbating, or maybe sex.” And Eddie knows before Venom says it what is coming.

**“Both.”**

 

“Did you like that?” Eddie asks the next morning, and when he doesn’t think the response is extensive enough, he asks again: “Did you like that?”

On his bike to work, while they’re having lunch, as Eddie is taking notes on an interview he’s done, “did you like that?”

It drives Venom insane and they end up having an extremely messy fight about it that night, after which Eddie isn’t sure how to bring it up again. He goes back to shower wanks.

 

 **“Eddie,”** Venom bellows when Eddie leans his head against the shower wall for the twelfth time that week.

“What,” Eddie snaps, “the weather is hot, when we sweat we have to shower, how many times have I told you this?”

“The dick,” Venoms face appears, straight out of Eddie’s shoulder, and it looks pointedly at his dick.

“What about it?” He was about to masturbate, but he doesn’t really want to talk about that.

“What is your favourite way to empty the testicles?” Venom asks, like you might ask a toddler what we say to the nice lady at the store, and Eddie sighs.

“I don’t want to do it if you don’t.”

“We like it,” Venom says, and if they had pupils they'd be rolling their eyes.

“I need _you_ to like it,” Eddie complains, why is this so hard? “I need to like it, and you need to like it, or otherwise we won’t do it.”

It’s stupid to have this conversation while the water is running cold so Eddie gets out and dries himself off, falling down onto his bed when he’s mostly done. **“We are the same Eddie.”** And now they sound disappointed, fucking awesome.

“I know,” he mumbles into the sheets. “But the way I see it there’s a part that’s you, and a part that’s me, and a part that’s both. I don’t know what the planet you come from looks like, and you don’t know how to do math.”

Venom projects utter confusion and manifests all over, pressing Eddie into the mattress to lick his ear. “Your human rules mean nothing to me,” they whisper, “ask for the things you want.”

“Venom,” Eddie starts, but he knows he’s overthinking it. “I want you to have no pain, and no discomfort, and no boredom, and I cannot prevent those things all the time, but I won’t take pleasure while you’re unhappy.”

 **“Happy,”** Venom sings in his mind, and it echoes, forming a chorus of happyhappyhappy, bouncing around. “We are happy.”

“Yes.” Eddie hisses, the weight is really doing things for him. “V, if I asked you to pin me down like this and touch my skin all over and fuck me, how does that make you feel?”

 **“Biting,”** Venom demands, **“and licking and scratching.”**

“Yes,” Eddie pushes his hips into the mattress and his dick is hard and the angle is wrong but it makes it all _better._ “No healing until I’ve seen it.”

 **“In your mouth** , **”** Venom pushes a tentacle in, not bothering with fingers this time, and Eddie sucks happily. His whole skin ripples with the overwhelming sensation of being touched everywhere, and it’s like floating but heavy. Venom sneaks a tentacle into his ass, thin at first, then filling him, then bigger and wider until Eddie is stretched and close to crying. It’s so good, too good, and he comes until he can’t see, tears streaming down his face.

Venom remembers aftercare and hisses words near his ears while petting his hair and telling him he’s beautiful and tasty and if there’s a word for the opposite of an itch, it’s what Eddie’s feeling right now. Maybe it’s relief.

 

 


End file.
